epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Five Nights at Freddy's vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
So this is just a random battle. I'm currently pretty excited for 1)Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, 2)Five Nights at Freddy's 2, & 3)of course, Epic Rap Battles of History Season 4. I decided to take some time and mix those all together. Hopefully I can actually record and edit this to it's full potential in time to release this by Halloween. So I'm just going to post the lyrics I just finished writing here. Any possible feedback would be awesome, thanks. Later dudes. UPDATE: All three of those things have now been released/started. Alrighty then. Don't worry, I have some updated lyrics with the Love Cult, Malcolm, and I even let Larry, Harry, & Robin get some lines. I found a beat for FNaF (it's the GBvsMB beat) and a base for the beat for Tony's solo verse. If anyone is worried, don't be. Everything is fine. Oh, and the couple lines that have been outdated because of the release of FNaF 2 have been edited. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy vs Paige and Tony! Begin! Bonnie and Chica: Let's get this party started! Checking in every so often, See us peeking on in, I scare the shit out of Scott Cawthon. Hit the lights, we're the frights, stay around in the blind, Put the damn cam down and look us in the eyes. Foxy: Peeking through the curtains, you'll find me, Out of service now, but I'm out, sprint and jump, wait and see. Cause it's me, child scream, you're getting owned, No more timeless creativity than Pirate Cove. I'll leave you a vegetable, frontal lobe free, And the verdict's out: I'm OP. When we're through, you're done, but not going to heaven, I'll bite your face off like it's 1987. Freddy Fazbear: Prepare to get terminated by Toreador, Terminator eyes, You wanna survive the nights, but you can't get by five. Why? You can't ration power, sucker, did I stutter? Going Faz Fazakas on a mothafucka. I barge on in as if no warning, bitch, Rule number six, you can't touch this. You won't see me meandering through shadows and the kitchen, And ruin your pattern, quit your bitching. Five Nights at Freddy's: You're gonna be so scared, you'll want a hug, But when we show up, you'll be crushed like a bug. A Beatle, or any other psychedelic limey, We keep coming back till the suits are slimey. I'll go Dalí on you, watching clocks melt, droop, and fall. Tear your pages out, post the pictures on the walls. Because I'm golden, Your style's in disrepair and broken. I'm more scared of North Korea, Get the fuck out of my pizzeria! Foxy: That's it, I'm coming for you clowns! Paige: Woah there, Foxy, you might need to slow down. I rap sharp like a knife in the intro, Turning around a Sesame Street music video. You've met your death, need it spelled out, mate? D-E-A-T-H. I'm a teacher, you're a weak attempt at playing Slender, Rule 34, yet you got debated genders. Unoriginal, you're as creative as the color green, A dark, broken down, cheap rip-off of a Chuck E. Cheese. So low budget that you HAVE to be creative for the kitchen, And other bad things that could happen. I'll slice into you like one of your pizza pies, Or perhaps a nice cake, with guts inside. You guys are full of Schmidt, I'm not scared, not a little bit, Jumpscare after jumpscare, you've agreed to not be creative. And to further diss animatronics, It's time to pass the mic to the dude on your wrist. Tony: Why, thank you Paige. I look on back to the first couple rounds, Fazbear, there's a time and a place for mucking around. You'll die like old men when you look at the computer, We're taking over now, 2.0, it's the future! I'll take you to Victorian times and hang you from the gallows, You pop up in faces like five-o-clock shadows. We horrify children, you think you are equal? Kids tore apart the Foxy in the sequel. Make you fall apart before you could spit a rhyme, Time is changing all the time, it's time to go to time. You guys are fishy like fish everywhere, this battle is mine. And look at the time, it's five-fifty-nine. This battle's over, we're gonna be fine, but don't worry guys, Eventually everyone runs out of time. Announcer: Who won? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Category:Blog posts